


RescueTale

by Wolfa_191



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-RescueTale, Ink and Error AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfa_191/pseuds/Wolfa_191
Summary: An Undertale AU that came from the minds of two psychotic teenagersInstagram:@Artist_Bean_Baby for the comic
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Splotch Current (RescueTale)/Whiteout Emberson (RescueTale)
Kudos: 4





	RescueTale

  
  


I let out a sigh as the violent sound of a table being shoved echoed dully through the classroom.

"You wanna go?", a monster student I didn't care to look at shouted to my left. He had been "chatting" angrily with a human across the room.

'So annoying.', I thought as the shouting faded into white noise. I stared down at my magical-chemistry relations book. They would fight verbally for about two minutes, then it would get physical.

"Do you mind if I step into the hall for a moment, Professor Gaster?", I asked as I turned my gaze to the tall, regal skeleton at the head of the class. He glanced at me and nodded before turning back to the idiots fighting on the far end of the room.

I immediately grabbed my books and stood from the table, turning out the door as the Professor put an end to the silly little argument. The white walls around me glowed with various colors as the proud skeleton forced the two apart and back into their seats.

I stepped into the beige-colored hallway. The class had gone quiet through the door behind me. Sighing again, I stepped away from the door frame and leaned against the wall.

Just as I was about to sit and start working again, a crash to my right made me jump slightly. I turned to see another skeleton, black-boned instead of the pasty white of my own bones. He was clearly a ruffian, covered in faded and fresh bruises.

He had a black aura surrounding him like a vice, with an intense and angry look on his face. Bright cyan-colored stripes, almost tear-like, stretched from his eyes to his jaw. 

_'Two stripes per eye, and it looks like a third tried to form on the outside. Only to curl back and give up.'_ , I noted as I took in the rest of his face. He had glitches, but they weren't actual "glitches", they looked more like white paint blotches clinging to his body.

I got to his eyes and almost shuddered. His eyes were all black, the right iris a frighteningly bold shade of white. His left eye was a suppressed shade of blue, a dull version of his stripes. 

The darker skeleton locked eyes with me as he all but stomped in my direction. It was then I noticed his clothes. They were torn and stained. He had a bold, tattered red turtleneck sweater. His pants were _beyond_ caked with dirt and stars know what else. His hands were balled up as his sides and were clearly healing from something.

His mouth twisted deeper into a scowl as he marched towards me, veering to the right slightly to brush past me as he shoved at the door handle with enough force that I thought he would break it.

“Ah! Mr. Emberson has finally decided to join us, five minutes before the end of class. Maybe he’d like to stay so we can go over what he missed! How does that sound, hmm?”, I heard Prof. Gaster announce as the dark boy stomped to the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck off brittle-bones.”, a deep, rough voice came from him. Much rougher than I would have suspected given the guy’s figure. The class gasped as one being. I merely shuffled slightly farther away from the door.

It was only five minutes, but the tension made it feel like five hours. I was just waiting for “Mr. Emberson” to come flying through the door due to his mouth pissing off the teacher. That, or he would kick it off of it’s hinges.

The mercy of the bell sounded, and I stood up from the floor, but had to practically _flatten_ myself against the wall as students burst out of the room like there was someone with a bomb in the class. A frightening air was flowing from the room, and I was almost reluctant to peek in.

There they were, the odd skeleton from before, and a very annoyed looking Professor Gaster. The tension spanning between them was suffocating. The dark boy clearly wasn’t paying attention, but the teacher had a calm look on his face.

_‘Lord, this guy’s gonna be here forever if he doesn’t get his paper done.’_

It wasn’t my business, so I merely went up to the professor and handed him my report. He scanned it quickly, and I could see the tiny flicks his eyes made when he got to the bottom of the page.

“Pristine as always Mr. Current. You may-”, the skeleton cut himself off and looked back at the boy across the room.

He considered his next words for a moment before glancing back at my paper.

_‘I’m going to hate this, aren’t I’_

“Actually, would you mind helping Mr. Emberson? I wouldn’t want to have to keep him here all day, but he can’t leave without turning his paper in.”, the Professor sighed and turned to set my paper on his desk.

_‘I knew it’_

I tried not to glare as I realized that I couldn’t refuse. Either my conscience wouldn’t let me, or my urge to please the genius that I idolized made me accept.

“I suppose I could help, if it’s really warranted.”

My answer clearly relaxed him a bit, and I knew I was screwed. No trip to the library for me today.

“It is, I’m afraid. Thank you, Mr. Current.”

_‘Thank me by taking_ **_him_ ** _out of class if this is the consequence!’_

I merely set my face so that it didn’t give away my annoyance at the waste of time that I was now obligated to perform.

“I’ll do my best, you have a good day, Professor Gaster.”

I forced my face into a smile before going to sit next to someone who was, clearly, the class charity case.

“Thank you again, lock the door behind you please. Have a good day.”, the tired yet respectable-looking skeleton tossed something to me, and I caught it to see that it was the key to the classroom.

I made a small hum of acknowledgement and set the key down next to me. I watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door softly, leaving the two of us alone.

I turned to the black-boned boy next to me and saw him learning back in his chair, feet on the table, _asleep_.

_‘Not on my watch, slacker’_

I picked up the spare stack of paper on the side of the desk and smacked him on the skull, just enough to wake him up.

“Gah! The hell do you want?!”, his deep voice was dripping with disdain.

“What I want is to get out of here, but I can’t do that until you finish your essay. Apparently I’m the only one available.”

He grumbled under his breath and rolled over in his chair.

“Whatever, just leave me alone. You're a teacher's pet, aren’t ya? Just write the damn thing yourself.”

No way in hell was I going to let him waste both of our time by being stubborn and lazy. I grabbed both of his legs off the table and threw them towards him, causing him to spin to the side and grab onto his chair as they both went crashing to the floor.

“What the fuck man?!”, he yelled as he made contact with the tile.

“Watch your language!”

I smacked him with the stack of paper again before setting it back on the table and reaching over to snag his collar. I heaved him off of the floor and pulled him into the chair. Given his size, I was surprised how light he was.

“Christ! Let go of me asshole!”, he threw his elbow into my side and forced me to let go of his shirt.

For someone so wiry and scrawny looking, he was pretty strong. 

I turned to him and saw his eyes were flooded with anger. So I matched them and let my own annoyance with the situation show through my eyes.

“Then quit trying to skip on doing your work to take a nap. Might I remind you, neither of us is allowed to leave until you finish your paper. Now I don’t know about your plans, nor do I care, but **I** have things to do. Or do you want to be stuck here all day?”

He clearly wasn’t expecting that and glared at me, so I glared back. He leaned towards me and we started arguing.

“Who cares, they can’t keep us here. What’s stopin’ us from just walkin’ out right now?” 

I leaned in and the distance between us got even smaller. It was then that I noticed our height difference.

“Morality and obligation are what’s stopping me, I’m going to be stopping you.”, I felt my voice drop slightly as I was running out of patience. Even so, bickering with him was kind of fun.

“Morality’s overrated. Besides, what the hell are you gonna do?”, he forced himself higher in the chair to get even closer.

“I barely needed one hand to lift you off the ground. Or were you too busy swearing at me to notice?”

I leaned down slightly, but it was enough to only make us a few inches apart.

Instead of arguing, he bared his teeth and let out a snarl. I felt my face mimic his and felt a growl escape my throat.

“Either you get to work and we leave, or I **make you** get to work and it takes even longer. Either way, you’re getting this done.”, I felt my voice drop as I was getting fed up with his stubbornness.

“How the hell are you gonna make me work? What, you gonna force my hand and write this damn thing?”

His lips curved into a smirk and he placed his head in his hand.

A lightbulb went off in my head. I leaned back and placed my arm on the back of my chair so I could rest my head in my hand like he was.

“I can tell that the only reason you don’t wanna do this is because you have no idea what to write, and you don’t want it to be known that you have no idea what any of this means. That about right?”

I flashed him a smirk of my own and he jerked up. I had him and he knew it.

“So what? This stuff ain’t gonna have shit to do with real life, what’s the point? It’s just them tryna take all our time and force what they think’s important on us.”

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms while he raised an eyebrow at me. He had turned so he was only looking at me through the corner of one eye.

“You never know. Magic and science are both very relevant in our world. And humans think that we can’t understand their own sciences, but if we connect it to our own magic, it’ll be easier to understand. Not that human science is very complicated, but it still helps to draw connections.”

His eye widened and he leaned forward to put his jaw back in his hand as his eye slid closed.

“You act like I give a shit about magic or human science.”

He sighed and his face relaxed. I was going to retort but I instead took the time to really get a good look at him.

His bones were slightly shiny and the light from the fixtures on the ceiling made them shimmer. I admit, when you really look, he had his own ruffian charm.

When he was relaxed, he looked calm and was honestly attractive. Still, that didn’t excuse his attitude.

“Well, the curriculum does, and you’re gonna have to get this done. The Professor did ask me to help you, so ask away.”

I sat up and leaned forward to mimic his posture again, but I just stared at him instead of closing my eyes.

“Look, the chapter for the report focuses mainly on the links between medicine and healing, specifically the ingredients used for rituals and the ingredients in medicine.”, I finished by reaching over and grabbing the book at the corner of the table.

I flipped it open and looked for the chapter that we had to cover. When I found it, I slid the book between us and waited.

For some reason, I didn’t want to get his attention myself. The peaceful look on his face was fitting for him, apart from the constant look he gave of being pissed off.

I was puzzled as to why I wanted to let him relax for a bit longer. Eventually, I nudged him on the shoulder and that serene look faded, replaced by one of annoyance as his mouth twisted into a frown with his eyebrows scrunching together.

“It’s more simple than it seems, and I’m stuck with you until you get this done, so come on. I’ll help with whatever you’re confused on, so long as you at least _try_ to make your paper decent.”

I flicked my head towards the books and sat up to push it closer to him. He switched hands and curled his fist to rest his jaw. He looked between me and the book for several seconds before sighing and pulling the book in front of him.

“What’s the deal with the teach askin’ you anyway? You clearly don’t like people any more than I do, so how come you agreed to this?”, he finished with another sigh and glanced at me.

“Well, it’s mainly that I admire Doctor Gaster a lot, and getting to call him “Professor” is something I take pride in. Also, I like a good challenge when it comes to school.”

He looked unimpressed and I let out a laugh. 

“So, “Teacher’s pet” was right then.”, he let out a chuckle and looked at me with a small smile.

“Yeah, pretty much.”, was my reply.

We both started laughing. He had a fun laugh, the kind that made others wanna laugh with him.

“Well, Teacher’s Pet, we gonna write this damn thing and get outta here or not?”, he said after we calmed down. Even though we’d stopped laughing, I couldn’t keep myself from smiling.

“If you want to.”, I shrugged and slid closer to read the page in front of him.

The time flew by quickly as we went from reading, to questions, to writing things down and back to reading. He had an odd fascination with drawing small connections between magic and science, and I could tell he was having fun with it. It was kind of adorable.

It was clear that he liked learning, he just liked being stubborn. He probably thought that it would be too hard to learn, but once he got the hang of it, he didn’t want to stop.

We ended up going past the chapter and went three chapters ahead of the class. I pulled out a notebook halfway through and we filled it halfway with notes before we realized how long we had been there.

His report ended being a full three pages, and the proud look on his face was priceless. It was amazing how quickly he got absorbed into learning once we started.

He turned it in and we left the classroom, with me stopping to lock the door.

“That was fun, you really can pay attention it seems.”, I teased while we were walking down the hallway.

“Yeah, I guess. Once you finally stop nagging about it, it actually gets interesting.”, he flashed me a smirk and laced his fingers together behind his neck.

We kept up our playful bickering as our steps fell into synch. I had an odd sense of contentment around the black-bones boy now, and it was a nice feeling.

We stopped by the office so I could drop off the class key, then continued to the door. The whole way, we made jokes and took playful jabs at each other. I felt genuinely happy that I had met him, once you broke through his tough-guy mask, he was really nice to be around.

“Well, I’ll see you around, Mr. Teacher’s Pet.”, he chuckled and turned to walk away. The sof clacking that his shoes made on the sidewalk sent something off in my head.

I realized that the entire time we were together, neither of us knew the other's name. That made me call out before I could stop myself.

“Splotch. My name’s Splotch.”, I didn’t want to leave without knowing the name of the boy that brought a great end to a bad day.

He turned to me, and the streetlamp behind him lit up his dark bones, and the contrast made him seem otherworldly. He opened his mouth, and what he said was engraved into my mind.

“Whiteout. The name’s Whiteout.”

It was all he said before he turned and slowly vanished down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram:  
> @Artist_Bean_Baby for the comic


End file.
